Getting Over It
by J Lyn Takashi
Summary: How would you tell the man you love that the woman he loves and you hate, that she is having an affair with his brother? If you weren't threatened by death that is.
1. A Moment Like This

A/N: Greetings All! This is Inuyasha and Kagome's parallel story to the Sesshomaru and Kikyo tale "Learning to Live Again". This pretty much runs during the same time as the previously mentioned story. I will try to do as much summary from the other story as I can, so no one has to read both if they don't want to. For those of you that have read any of LtLA, this story starts just before chapter 5 of that story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I don't make any money from the writing of this or any of my stories.

Chapter One: Bitch

She had had better days. That much she was sure of. She had been captured by the panther demon tribe, gagged, and thrown into a cell alone.

She should have kept her big mouth shut then she wouldn't have been separated from her friends.

At first, she had been tossed into the same cell as the frightened villagers. Then Sango and Miroku had joined her. It was a relief to know that they were okay and that Inuyasha was on the way.

She opened her mouth and worked the villagers to a frenzy, nearly inciting a riot in the cell filled with once terrified people. She had ignored Sango and Miroku's pleas to stop and work on any plans of escape quietly, without gaining the attention of the panthers.

Then the green haired panther demon woman had slammed open the cell door, silencing the angry mob and sending them back to being a group of scared humans. She jerked Kagome out by her hair. She was roughly shoved against the bars where her friends were being held, her arms were tied behind her back and a dirty piece of cloth had been shoved in her mouth, before it was tied around her head. Then she was shoved into a new cell alone.

She wasn't sure, but Kagome had thought she heard the demon woman call her a stupid fucking bitch.

She had been so rash and eager to get out. Not because they were in mortal peril. They were in a constant state of that. Inuyasha would get them out. Her faith in him was absolute.

She wanted to be gone by the time Sesshomaru arrived there. It was amazing how just three weeks ago, it would have been very welcome news to find out that Sesshomaru was fighting the panthers too. Not that Kagome had a thing for the demon lord or anything; her eyes were for Inuyasha alone. But Sesshomaru would surely kick some ass and help Inuyasha in the battle, until he decided to wail on his younger brother for a while.

Kagome had no desire to even see the demon now. Sango whispered something to Miroku and when Kagome heard Sesshomaru's name, she could feel her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment at the same time disgust swirled in her mind.

With nothing to do in here, but wait and think, her mind traveled to things she'd rather not be thinking about. His name brought the images of him and his lover.

It was one of those images that had burned into the back of her eyelids. She could still see it when she closed her eyes.

Two weeks before, she had stumbled across the demon totally bereft of clothing, making out with a human woman, that Kagome would admit was quite attractive. The woman was as nude as the demon lord and with her body pinned against the tree and her limbs wrapped around him.

Now, Kagome really shouldn't have been surprised that Sesshomaru had sex with good looking women. Look at him! She was sure women swooned over him when they weren't cowering in fear. He was mind blowingly sexy, albeit quite feminine in facial features, but gorgeous nonetheless.

The fact that his lover was human had been a shocker to Kagome. She wouldn't have thought that he'd be into human women; much less inside a human woman. With all the human scum bullshit he spewed all the time and the invective he heaped on Inuyasha for being half human. The only way she knew that the woman was human, had been the pieces of shredded priestess habit littering the clearing.

'_My, my, someone had been eager.'_ She thought, smirking behind the gag, before her thoughts propelled her forward.

She remembered feeling self conscious as she studied what she could see of the naked woman's body. She was curvier than most Japanese women with breasts larger than Kagome's, and flawless. The bitch didn't have a scar on her. If she did, Kagome hadn't been able to see it.

Kagome wasn't a lesbian, but she could admire and admit that another woman was striking without being one.

Then, she had heard the woman speak to the demon and Kagome's embarrassment had turned to disgust and rage so potent, she could taste it.

Kagome had had bad dreams of this woman being fucked, but it was always Inuyasha doing the deed, and the woman had never been so damn pretty or needy.

Kagome had stumbled upon the high and mighty Sesshomaru fucking the infallible and _pure_ Kikyo.

While Inuyasha was running all over the countryside chasing Naraku to avenge Kikyo's death, she was fucking his brother.

The image would forever be burned imprinted on Kagome's mind. She should probably go see someone in her time and talk to them about what she saw.

It's not like she could tell anyone here what she had seen that day.

When Sesshomaru had realized she was there, he had thrown Kikyo to the ground and chased after Kagome. It hadn't actually been a chase, because Kagome had had barely enough time to pivot before he caught her.

She was honestly sick of being manhandled by demon in the past few weeks. Sesshomaru had thrown her on the ground next to Kikyo, jerked her back to her feet, and choked her. He had threatened to kill Inuyasha and all her friends if she told anyone.

After seeing him in action, she had no reason to doubt his threat.

"This Sesshomaru does not make threats, he makes promises." Kagome mumbled into the gag.

He had smacked the hell out of Kikyo after she told him that his face would shatter if he smiled. Then he told them he had better things to do than spend time with Inuyasha's little girl and an undead priestess whore.

Kikyo had told Kagome that she hadn't known that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother.

Right. Like Kagome believed that for one freaking second. The bitch excelled at lying. She would be a damn good politician if she managed to survive until the twenty first century.

Kagome still wanted to cry at the hopelessness of the situation. She was in love with Inuyasha, he was in love with Kikyo, and she was fucking Sesshomaru.

She had wanted to tell him so badly, if nothing else to make him see what Kikyo was really like.

But she couldn't. She knew the ramifications of telling him. He would go after Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru would kill him since he knew and he would kill the rest of them.

That wasn't the reason she didn't want to tell him. She didn't tell him because it would hurt him. It would hurt him so much and she loved him. She could never hurt him.

The only good thing that had happened that entire day two weeks ago, had been the satisfaction of punching Kikyo in her pretty face. Kagome still remembered the way it felt when her knuckles had smashed into the other woman's face. The glee she had felt when she realized she knocked the other off her feet and onto her ass, still lingered.

She hated her more now than she did when she thought Inuyasha had been running off to see her. Just the idea that she could do that with his own brother while she had made him promise to go to hell with her, infuriated her.

It took a special bitch to be that fucking nasty.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. "Miroku said he could feel your powers spiking and said the panthers are getting edgy."

Damn, she needed to calm down. She couldn't let herself get in any more trouble, because she was thinking of that bitch. She took a deep breath. "Yeah Sango. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Kagome sighed as she sat on the cold floor and leaned her head back against the wall. She really needed to start wearing different clothing in this era. Her skirt was so short that she couldn't modestly get comfortable.

Strike that. There was no way she could get comfortable anyway. Her hands were tied behind her back.

This sucked. But Inuyasha would come for her. She knew he would save her. He was too damn stubborn not to.

She just had to wait.

!#$%^&**&^%$#!

'_Okay Inuyasha. Anytime now would be great.'_ Kagome stood with the others under the barrier the panther demons had closed them in. Sango had removed the gag and the bindings around her wrists as soon as the panthers returned Kagome to them.

The giant skeleton-like panther demon leader had just woken up and was moving.

She heard one of the panthers greet someone and say something about sacrificial lamb. Kagome's blue eyes locked with Sesshomaru's gold ones. He failed to acknowledge her further.

Which was just fine with Kagome, because she felt herself blushing again. Even though he was fully dressed, she kept seeing him naked.

"Ka! Go! Me!" Koga shouted as he tried to reach her through the barrier.

"Koga!" She shouted, spinning to look from Sesshomaru to the wolf demon.

She frowned as she watched him bounce off the barrier. He landed in the direction of Sesshomaru. She noticed the demon lord's eyes widened, in what Kagome could only assume was surprise, an instant before red bolts of what looked like lightening wrapped around the barrier, before it vanished completely.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha rushed to her side and checked her for any injuries. His clawed hand reached to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she felt the urge to kick Koga when he swept her away from the half demon.

The moment was broken, but that was okay. It was hardly the time for a moment like that anyway. There were people to save and demons to vanquish.

It was just that tender moment with Inuyasha were so far and few between that Kagome hated for one to be taken away from her, even if it was at a horrible time.

"Go on Kagome! Get everyone out!" Inuyasha turned to battle the panthers.

"Right! Come on!" She hurried away from the battle and her and the others ran into a pack of demons.

She had been manhandled enough by demons, was still more than a little irritated over what Koga had done, and pissed off at Sesshomaru for fucking Kikyo, even if he didn't know who she was, so she shouted at them. "What do you think you're doing?! Aren't we supposed to be your life sacrifices?! You know you're not supposed to kill us! Now move!" She shoved through them.

"Wow Kagome, that was pretty cool," Ginta said as he ran next to her.

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiled. "The day is starting to look up, Ginta."

She laughed as they led the villagers to safety.

!#$%^&**&^%$#!

You know that saying about how you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch? Well, Kagome wished she had remembered it, before she told herself the day was starting to look up.

Inuyasha had arrived to save the day. She had made all those panther demons look stupid when they'd threatened the villagers. Then, she had led them to safety with the help of Sango, Miroku, and the wolf demons.

They had watched from outside the compound as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled the panther demons and then, the panther king himself.

After Koga's comment on how the panther king had dined on fresh dog meat for the necessary sacrifice to bring him back to life, Kagome had edged away from the group and toward the fighting. She needed to be sure that Inuyasha was okay. She wanted to see him with her own eyes and have him speak to her.

She was nearly there when she saw the panther king revert back to the state he had been in before his sacrifice. She started to run and just before she reached the bridge, she collided with someone.

Hard.

With a grunt, she rolled back onto her behind, trying to get back the air that had been slammed from her lungs on impact. Her legs were sprawled beyond her control, giving whomever she had just ran into a nice view of the white panties covering her crotch.

At least she hadn't gone commando today. It's not like she ever did, but that had nothing to do with anything.

Blood from the person she had run into had transferred to her.

"Oh gross." Her top was stained with it.

"At least, you have enough dignity to cover that much of yourself, girl."

Blue eyes jerked up to meet icy gold eyes. Kagome scrambled to her feet, blushing the entire time.

It just had to be Sesshomaru.

Today was so totally not her day.


	2. Crazy

Thank you so very much to xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx, black4rose13, evilpinatag, mariposa_miko, and badgirl093 for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I make any money from doing this.

Chapter 2: Crazy

Disdainful gold eyes gave Kagome's form a scathing once over. She had the feeling that he found her seriously lacking.

He wasn't the only one. She found herself lacking too.

So, he liked to sleep with dead women. That was his business, not hers. She looked at it as some dogs liked to roll around in the dirt.

Kikyo's body was made of dirt and Sesshomaru was a dog demon, so…

"Girl, if you desired me so badly, we could have slaked our lust with one another weeks ago. The other bitch could have joined."

Ugh. God, he was such a pig.

No wonder he seldom spoke.

It was to hide what a freak he was.

She would never do anything like that and even if she did, it sure as hell wouldn't be with Sesshomaru and Kikyo. The very thought made her wonder if he would kill her for throwing up on him.

For the past two weeks, the image of him and Kikyo had haunted her. She could barely look at him now without thinking of him naked. The dick wasn't just a killing perfection. He was the personification of perfection. Even when he had been wet, wild, and due to the jagged appearance of his markings and red tint to his eyes, only half in control of his inner beast, he had been perfect.

He had been the first man she had ever seen naked. She had always thought Inuyasha would be the first, but no, it had to be Sesshomaru.

Until that day, she had never really had any body image problems, but after seeing Kikyo naked that had all changed. Her body had been amazing, almost model-like. No wonder Inuyasha wanted her. What straight man wouldn't?

People who said that they looked alike had to be either blind or seriously damaged. Kagome could only wish her body looked like that.

Now, not only did she envy Kikyo, because Inuyasha loved her, but she had problems with her own body after the event.

She blamed Sesshomaru for that too. If he hadn't torn Kikyo's clothing off, she wouldn't have been naked.

She wanted to shout so many things in that haughty asshole's face; to tell him exactly what she thought of him; to scream all her frustrations at the cruel demon.

Even she knew better.

She knew what he would do to her. A headless Kagome was a dead Kagome and since she rather liked living, she kept her mouth shut. Besides, he seemed off today. His aura was more primal and, believe it or not, sinister than usual.

Like it had been that day. Actually, it had been worse the other day, but she was trying hard not to think about that.

There it was again!

Looking at him covered in demon blood was the totally wrong moment to think about what he had looked like naked.

He seemed to be having a lot of crazy days here lately. Or maybe she just had the misfortune of witnessing his loose cannon moments.

"So, this Sesshomaru has rendered you speechless. That is good. I have no desire to hear your inane prattle. Perhaps, you were thinking about the offer. I have decided that I have no time for a _child_ like you."

She dug her nails into the palms of her hands while her teeth ground together when the arrogant jackass referred to himself in the third person again. She knew he was baiting her like he did Inuyasha.

Was he really so desperate for a fight that he would challenge her?

Damn, she really hoped not. He would win and make her day even worse than it had been. By killing her.

There was always the chance that he was doing this because he wanted to kill her. And due to some misplaced sense of…something… she didn't understand, he needed a reason. The fact that she knew and had seen too much obviously wasn't good enough for him to end her and she was eternally grateful.

She smiled at him. It was fake and she thought he knew it was, but was beyond caring. "That's fine. I don't want to talk to you either. I have to go see if Inuyasha is okay."

"Hn." He started forward, crowding her, which caused her to start backing up.

'_So, he's arrogant, cruel, conceited, crazy, _and_ a bully.'_ Kagome mentally checked off each of Sesshomaru's qualities as she backed away from him.

"How do you know I haven't put down the mutt?"

The words had passed her lips, before she could even think to censor them. "Don't call him that, you jerk!"

Obviously the wrong thing to say.

Kagome's toes strained to touch the ground. She found body dangling from the demon lord's only hand clenched which was around her throat.

She guessed this was 'Manhandled by Demons Month' in the warring states era.

"This is the second time in a fortnight, you have tested me this way, girl. Control your tongue when in my presence, for I will not always be so magnanimous."

She hit her ass hard for the second time in five minutes and practically leapt to her feet. Enough people groveled at his boots. He wouldn't get the satisfaction of having her do it too. She didn't want to spend any more time at his feet. "You didn't, did you?"

"What? Put down the mutt?"

Kagome nodded.

"Why? Did you give me reason to?" He began to circle her.

"I haven't told anyone I swear. It's nobody's business, but yours anyway."

"Good. Remember the threat to your friends if you do. I would probably start with the fox."

"You stay away from my child!" Kagome's better judgment jumped out the window when he threatened Shippo. It was one thing to threaten her and the others. They could all fight back. Shippo was defenseless compared to the demon lord.

That seemed to amuse him. He made another half sound and studied her. "The fox is not your child, priestess. You are a human and he is a demon. You have no idea about how demons are raised."

"Rin is a human and you are a demon. Do you have any idea how humans are raised? Maybe you should leave her in a human village. She would probably be better off than with you."

She looked around and he was walking into the woods. "Guess I wasn't worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"Inuyasha!" She rushed toward him. "Are you okay?"

"Keh! It's going to take more than some nasty assed cats to get rid of me." His smirk vanished when he noticed her appearance. "What about you, Kagome? Are you okay?" His hand reached to brush her hair from her cheek in a gentle caress.

Now was the time for the moment that had been stolen earlier.

Kagome blushed when he touched her and felt the giddiness in her stomach.

"Yeah." She gave a nervous laugh. "I…uh…kind of ran into Sesshomaru."

"Is that your blood, Kagome?! I'll kill that fucker for hurting you!" He vowed, turning around to find Sesshomaru's scent.

Kagome knew by the sound of frustration the half demon made that he couldn't smell him. That didn't surprise Kagome. She couldn't sense his aura anymore.

She hated to admit it, but damn he was good.

Her hand slid into his and he squeezed it when he turned back to Kagome. "It's not my blood. I was coming back to make sure you were okay and I ran into him." She swallowed then blushed. "Literally. Bam!" She clapped her hands together. "I ran into him and I hit my butt really hard on the ground when I bounced off him. I think the blood on me is from…" She said with a grimace. "The demons that he killed."

"So, he didn't hurt you?" He asked her.

She shook her head. She knew she should tell him everything that had happened, but she couldn't risk Inuyasha. Kikyo had been right when she told Kagome how Inuyasha would react to finding out about Sesshomaru. He would chase after Sesshomaru and fight him for sleeping with Kikyo and hurting Kagome. Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart and soul, but she didn't believe he could kill Sesshomaru.

He would only die trying.

She smirked. "Only if you count when I ran into him, then hit the ground. You're not going after him for that, are you?"

"Don't be stupid! I'm not going to attack Sesshomaru because you're a fucking klutz. Lets go back. I'm sure the others are worried about you." He led them back to village.

Kagome would notice later that it was the first time he held her hand in front of other people.


	3. She's So High

Thank you so very much for your reviews Lunabell, Danny Girl 8093, and black4rose13!

Chapter 3: She's So High

"Let me get this straight," Eri said. "The chick the two-timer is two-timing with is two-timing on him with his older brother."

Kagome thought about it for a second before she nodded. "Yup. That about sums it up."

"Damn, Kagome that is messed up."

"You're telling me. He still thinks she's infallible too."

She had to tell someone. The whole situation was so frustrating and made her so angry, she needed to vent or she'd go off on someone that didn't deserve it.

Or on someone who did and get killed for it.

It was probably too much to ask to have a semi-normal relationship.

She had been at the store shopping for some warm clothes, so she would have something comfortable to wear this winter in the feudal era. She didn't think she could survive another winter in her school uniform and she needed more practical clothing if everyone insisted on holding her hostage anyway.

She studied the bright yellow scarf. It would match really well with the black Steelers hoodie her father had sent her for her birthday this past year. If she could find a matching hat and pair of gloves, she'd be in business.

"What's wrong with your neck, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's hand reached up to rub her neck.

Yuka lightly touched it, fury blazing in her brown eyes. "There are bruises that look like finger prints. Did your boyfriend do this to you?"

"No!" She shouted, drawing the attention of some of the other people in the store. She shook her head violently. "No." She said, quieter than before. "His brother did."

"The violent two-timer has a psycho older brother?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's freaking crazy. He threatened to kill me, because I accidentally walked in on him and Kikyo."

"Oh my God. They're both nuts, Kagome. You need to stay away from both of them." Ayumi told her.

"What did your boyfriend do when you told him about his brother trying to strangle you?"

She looked away. "I didn't. He would fight him and his brother would kill him."

"Surely you don't…"

She shook her head. "You don't know his brother. He would _kill_ him. Keep this quiet too. He said he would kill me if I told anyone about him sleeping with this girl and I honestly have no reason to doubt him."

"But you told us."

"He…uh…lives in America. He just left this morning. It will probably be a while before I see him again." She didn't want them to worry about some crazy man trying to harm them because she had told them something she shouldn't have.

"I hope so, Kagome. He sounds like a real nut case."

"You have no idea."

Later that night, Kagome sighed as she sat down at the table. Her mother had called her and Sota into the room, because she had some news for them. Kagome could guess what it was, but didn't say anything. She didn't want for Sota to get excited and have her be wrong.

"Your father is coming to Japan for two weeks and spending Christmas and New Years here."

Kagome closed her eyes for a second. Their father a Japanese American man living in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania with his wife. He was a businessman and made more money than Kagome could even comprehend. It would be the first time since Kagome had been traveling back and forth in time that their father had come to them.

Usually they flew to America and spent their breaks with him. Kagome had stopped after her fifteenth birthday. She felt guilt creeping up her spine. Her father had been nothing, but kind to her and she abruptly stopped going to see him. He probably thought she hated him.

Sota continued to go and would always bring Kagome back a key chain and take lots of pictures of the places he would go. She had felt a spark of envy that Sota got to go and she couldn't, but she had responsibilities.

What if she went to America and came back and everyone was dead, because she wasn't there? How could she explain to people struggling to survive in a time of turmoil that she wanted to go on vacation?

"Kagome, you need to go too. It's getting very hard to explain to him why you never talk to him or go see him anymore." Her mother said.

She could barely remember when her parents were together. They had lived in the US at the time, both her and Sota had been born there. When they divorced, Kagome's mother had taken her two children moved them back to the shrine. Back to Japan. Kagome had maybe been five.

Ironically enough, her mother's maiden and married name had been Higurashi. Hence the name of the shrine.

"Fine. Inuyasha won't be happy, but I'll try to explain things to him."

"That would be great, dear. He wants you two to stay with him on the twenty fourth and twenty fifth."

"What about you, mom?"

"I'll be fine."

Kagome knew Sota was worried about their mom being alone on Christmas. She knew their mom wasn't Christian. But they kind of were. They would have been raised that way if they had stayed in America. Their mother had tried her best to make Christmas and Easter special for them when they hadn't been with their father and the fact that someone who didn't believe, did her best to help them made Kagome love her even more.

"I need to go to bed. I'm going back in the morning, before Inuyasha comes to get me. I'll be back for Christmas, if I'm not back earlier. I love you guys." She walked up to her room and settled into bed.

She stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, wishing sleep would come.

There was so much on her mind. Sesshomaru and Kikyo, Inuyasha, her father, her friends, and her life in general. She was hoping things would be under her control quickly.

Eventually, she slipped into a place where she had no worries at all.

!#$%^&**&^%$#!

Dressed in the hooded sweatshirt her father had sent her and a pair of comfortable blue jeans, Kagome grabbed her bag and breezed down the stairs.

It was the start of a good day. She could tell.

She enjoyed a nice breakfast with her family, before Sota headed off to school and grandfather went to take care of some bookwork.

It was his shrine after all. They helped out where they could, but at the end of the day, he liked to take care of the finances.

"Be careful, Kagome." Her mother was always worried when her daughter went back and forth, especially when she returned with blood stained clothing and stories of being kidnapped.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm safer back there with Inuyasha than I would be in some American cities." She took a sip of coffee and continued to read the paper.

"I know, dear, but it's my job to worry."

Kagome finished the drink and carried her cup and plate to the sink, before she washed them. "I know mom." She smiled then looked at her watch. "I have to go again."

Her mother stood up and hugged her tightly, before kissing her forehead. "Be careful, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled on her bag, the yellow snowcap, and the matching scarf, and gloves. "Bye mom! I love you!"

She was out the door and off to the past.

!#$%^&**&^%$#!

"Damn!" Kagome breathlessly cursed her hesitation to climb out of the well. Now, she would have to wait until the person dangling their legs over side decided to go away.

She could see the outline of the legs moving nervously back and forth, so she knew whomever was up there couldn't see her. She hoped they were human at least.

She didn't want to explain to someone why she was hanging out in a dry well. Normal people didn't do shit like that in this time or her time. With no sound at all, she sat down and waited for the person to move on.

She was sure it'd be sooner rather than later. In this time, if you were in an open area for too long, something or someone would eventually come along and eat or kill you.

She was glad she changed from her usual uniform into some jeans and a sweatshirt or it would be cold and uncomfortable down here. No wait. It already was, but it would be even worse if she had been in her skirt.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He was there. Good. Now he could chase off the person hanging out by the well.

"Didn't you hear me, bitch? I asked you a question."

At first, she thought that he knew she was down here, waiting. Now, she knew he had no idea. Maybe he was just worried about getting them away from the well. He couldn't fight someone near it.

"Hello Inuyasha."

Kagome nearly groaned when she heard the person's voice. There was only one woman that Inuyasha would notice before her.

Son of a bitch! It was Kikyo.

"I have something to tell you."

Kagome's hand covered her mouth. Kikyo was going to tell him about her and Sesshomaru.

Kikyo was going to destroy herself in Inuyasha's eyes.

It was about time he knew what Kikyo was really like.

Next Chapter: All hell breaks loose…


	4. Come Clean

Thanks to black4rose13, Kamiruchan, LoVe23, Defunkitated Vampires, Vyperbites, evilpinatag, Gothic Saku-chan and inuyashaxKagome 321 for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and I don't make any money from this.

Chapter 4: Come Clean

"Kikyo?"

Kagome could hear the disbelief and confusion in his voice.

"Inuyasha."

"What's going on? Why are you wearing Sesshomaru's robe?"

'_Oh explain this one to him, Kikyo. He's going to be so fucking thrilled.' _When she shifted only ever so slightly, she could see Kikyo with Inuyasha standing behind her.

"I wanted to be the one you discovered this from."

Kagome's hand covered her mouth in disbelief when Kikyo began to shrug the robe from her shoulders. She scowled when Kikyo's breasts were exposed. To Kagome, not Inuyasha, but exposed nonetheless.

'_So, Manhandled by Demons month must have Déjà Vu week. That was good to know.'_

"I couldn't let you find this out from anyone else." Kikyo's voice held no emotion, which gave Kagome the creeps.

How could she not have any emotion at all? She was going to tell him that she had had sex with his brother and she didn't even have the decency to sound guilty. Maybe all she really could feel was hate.

Blue eyes watched as clawed fingers reached out to reverently trace something on Kikyo's bare back. She hadn't noticed anything there when she had stumbled across Sesshomaru and Kikyo that day. Then again, she had been too shocked by their nudity and the entire situation to check out Kikyo's back.

Kagome studied her shoes, feeling small, just from watching the intimacy of the moment. Even when he had brushed the hair out of her face, Inuyasha never touched her like that. It was like he was afraid to touch Kikyo, because she was so precious and delicate, she might break of something.

"You're Sesshomaru's whore." It was an observation, not a question.

Her head jerked back to Inuyasha and Kikyo and she felt her jaw drop.

This was something new. After seeing Lord Psycho two nights ago, she hadn't thought it was like that. Not that she had asked him about his sex life. Her hand reached up to rub the scarf she had tied around her neck to hide the bruises from Sesshomaru's hand around her throat.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Kaede."

Kagome was stunned that she hadn't said anything about her knowing. She had expected Kikyo to throw her under the bus.

"How could you do it?" His voice accused.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Did he really need an illustration? Maybe Sesshomaru would swing by and gift him with a visual.

Kikyo pulled the robe back over her. "I didn't mean for it to. I didn't go out looking for someone to sleep with. A demon was massacring a village so I went to kill him. A massive three legged white dog demon was slaughtering bandits who had taken and raped his ward. He turned into him human form and I ran. He chased me, caught me, and we…you know, and he clawed into me afterwards."

Sapphire eyes closed in self loathing. She was such a jerk. She remembered the childish teasing and barbs she had hurled at Sesshomaru the other night. She had insinuated that he couldn't care for a human girl. Had told him she'd be better off with humans.

She was surprised he hadn't killed her.

"I can't believe you fucked my brother!" Inuyasha jerked her from her spot. "I guess he liked what you gave him to claim you as his whore like that. Sesshomaru, usually doesn't fuck humans. Actually, he doesn't fuck anyone." His voice was ugly.

"I didn't know he was your brother!"

Yeah right. That one again. How could she have been Inuyasha's lover and not know about his brother? Granted that was before she died and he was sealed to the tree, but still she had to know. Right?

"That doesn't matter! Have you become some kind of whore since you were brought back? Just fucking random demons?"

Kagome fought the urge to snicker when he said that. Finally, he was seeing how Kikyo truly was.

"Are you fucking Naraku too?"

Kagome heard Kikyo's gasp, then flinched when she heard the sound of a palm solidly connecting with a cheek.

The bitch had actually slapped Inuyasha.

"Let go of me!"

"Keh! I don't want to touch anything that has been fucked by Sesshomaru. Where are you going? You gonna fuck Naraku?"

Kagome felt like doing the happy dance. Finally, she didn't have to worry about Kikyo anymore. There was no way Inuyasha would keep pursuing her now. She felt like she had won the lottery.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

'_What the fuck?'_ She thought when Inuyasha cried out when he was slammed to the ground. That wasn't fair. Kagome was the only person that was supposed to have that power.

Well, at least she had her entrance.

'_Thank you Kikyo.'_ Kagome began to climb out of the well. She could act like she just came back. When she pulled herself out, Inuyasha was gone.

She looked right toward the village then left to Kikyo's soul collectors. Some serious gloating needed to be done.

She went left.

!#$%^&**&^%$#!!#$%^&*

"It should have been me! I became this for you! To be with you! And you betray me with that dog!"

Kagome really wasn't that surprised to come across Kikyo with Naraku, but she was surprised that neither of them noticed her.

It sucked that no one noticed her when Kikyo was around.

What was so damn special about Kikyo?

"I never asked you to do a fucking thing for me, Naraku! As for you becoming what you are now, you did it for you, not me! You killed me, Naraku!"

"I didn't mean to kill you! You were supposed to use the jewel to save yourself thus tainting it with malice! You weren't supposed to die, just he was!"

"Manipulative bastard!"

"Ungrateful bitch!" The back of his right hand slammed into Kikyo's cheek and Kagome watched the other woman hit the ground.

Damn, that had to hurt.

He instantly reached down to help her up. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You will be mine. Everything I do, I do it for you. Why can't you see that? I love you. In the end we will be together. I dreamed of you last night. I killed them all, but you. I ripped out Kagome's heart and smeared her blood on you. Wouldn't it feel good to have Kagome's blood smeared on you?"

Her right hand clenched her stomach and her left one covered her mouth. Kagome had to disagree. Naraku's dream sounded horrific. She didn't think it would feel good to have her blood smeared on Kikyo.

Green eyes locked with a pair of accusing blue eyes when Kikyo finally realized she was there. "Run away!" She mouthed to Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared. She shook her head with a smirk on her face. Her smirk dropped when she noticed that Kikyo looked terrified and wasn't returning the embrace.

The other woman looked even more upset when Naraku began to kiss her throat.

He jerked back. "You smell like dog," he spat.

Kagome shook her head. Of course, Kikyo smelled like dog. She was Sesshomaru's whore. That didn't really say a lot for their group. Naraku was painfully stupid, yet they hadn't killed him. God, they sucked!

"You let him take you when ever he wishes, you teach his ward."

"And in return, he will not continue his pursuit of eliminating the half breed or kill dearest Kaede."

Everything went to hell when he finished the sentence.

Kagome gasped causing Naraku to whirl in her direction. Kikyo jumped on his back. "Run Kagome!" Kagome stared like a deer in headlights. "Run away, you stupid little girl!"

She was getting really tired of being called stupid, child, and girl by these people.

"Fucking bitch!" Naraku bucked trying to dislodge Kikyo.

Kagome backed away from them, preparing to run when she noticed Kikyo being thrown from Naraku's back.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome could make out the black blur as Naraku charged toward her. This was what she got for being a stupid bitch. Naraku capturing her would be karma at it's finest. Her eyes clinched shut and then opened them when he didn't grab her. All she saw was white when she opened her eyes. At first, she thought she was dead, then when Naraku growled Sesshomaru's name, she knew she was saved.

For the time being at least.

Sesshomaru was the lesser of two evils.

Right?

Kagome wasn't too sure anymore.


End file.
